


All that matters....

by Sole_Executioner



Category: Evil Dead (2013)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Protective Siblings, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Executioner/pseuds/Sole_Executioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes/sketches/scenarios of real events from the movie but with David and Mia being much closer than they were (the incest theme was definitely felt there during their scenes together)<br/>To be honest this may be multiple chapters or since its certain scenes , I might make them separate works. Gonna try and get in the mood to write and start this soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What I always wanted

(May be told from various points of view )

Sitting on the cold trunk of the Oldsmobile , I was drawing the cabin , well my view of it anyway. This cabin was a place where some of my only happy memories existed .. But now, looking at it , being here .. It was painful to remember what little good I had in my life and how even that got taken away. 

Back when David still lived with mom and me , I was able to cope with it all . My brother could make everything that was wrong with my life melt away the instant I saw him . When he was around , no matter how bad it got , I knew we could get through it and that he would alway be there holding my hand or stroking my hair and whispering in my ear at night that I could count on him and that everything would be okay for us , and that we could remember all the good things about mom .. Before she changed , and that would make the situation less frightening . Weeks before he left , he became more withdrawn , avoided me , and seemed to hate everything and everyone around him. I guess all of it had finally taken its toll on him, no matter how strong he had tried to seem... He had done it all for me ; that's what I realized. But he couldn't anymore . And now when he looked at me , it felt like he hated me , like all he saw when he looked at me .. Was her . That's when I realized we were nothing but strangers to him now . I felt a sharp pain in my heart . Not David , NOT HIM!! I couldn't lose him , I don't know what I would do if he shut me out , I would die if he abandoned me now.

The night before he left , I heard him quietly talking on the phone about a job offer he had secured in New York , and that he planned to fly out tomorrow . My eyes widened as my breath caught in my throat . I suddenly felt tears welling in my eyes and clutched my pillow as I started crying like someone had just told me he was dead .. I tried to keep my voice and my breathing low so he wouldn't hear , when all I really wanted to do was run into his room and scream at him for even considering doing this to me .. I felt my eyes start to burn as I began to cry uncontrollably ... Then suddenly my tears slowed , until I was no longer crying anymore. No... If he was going to leave , he may as well do it now than later when i may actually begin to get more attached than now.. If he wanted to abandon me and hate me then that was fine with me . "But you'll never mean anything to me again. If you decide to leave , you're dead to me David ." The next morning I woke to the sound of my mother and brother yelling at each other. I gasped , remembering that today would be the day he left. I quickly got out of bed , pulling my clothes on as I quickly made my way to the living room. Mom and David suddenly stopped yelling when they saw me . He turned towards me an put on a strained smile.. I hated that smile , the fake one he plastered on now instead of the beautiful one he used to always show me . No!! Stop thinking about that . Who the fuck cares what he chooses to do, he obviously doesn't care what will happen to me once he's gone . I resolved to show him an emotionless mask while he said his goodbyes; but I wasn't prepared for what he said next . "I'll come back to visit you guys sometime." I felt my heart flutter at the new hope of seeing him for visits . It wouldn't be as good as having him around at home , but it was something I could hold onto. I clenched my jaw , thinking back on how foolish I had been to have ever believed he would come back to see either of us . I wasn't going to let him see me cry ever again , he wasn't allowed to see me weak ever again . He couldn't handle it , he always ran away from me whenever I was in trouble ... Left me ALL ALONE to fend for myself. I could never allow myself to forget that , but I couldn't count on both hands how many times I had broken that promise to myself , just like I broke all my promises of staying away from drugs , and the countless other things. The truth was I couldn't commit to anything anymore .. I didn't even feel alive anymore . The most recent time I overdosed , I thought I may as well take as much as I possibly could for the ultimate escape .. And if I happened to die from it , well hell, I was already dead to everyone .. Including myself as far as I was concerned . I threw down my sketch pad , flinging the pencil against the cabin . That's when I heard footsteps walking towards me as I was leaning against the car , glancing down at the ground . "Hey Mia " hearing his voices brought all the memories I had of him flooding back . I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat but found that I couldn't even swallow. It was like just ring in his presence put me under a trance and I couldn't move... And if he knew that , he would be able to control me like a puppet and make me forgive him , hug him, kiss him, hold him against me and never let him go. I finally , cautiously raised my head and met his eyes . I felt like all the air was sucked out of my lungs . He was gorgeous, stunning , and with the light dancing off of his features , it felt like another one of my dreams , the countless ones I had back home ...where dreams were the only way I could see him again. "Well, I'll be damned .. You actually came." "Come on, I'm your big brother , of course I came." " I know I look like road kill ." I said , wrapping my arms around me, trying to hide myself. The only time I ever felt self conscious about my looks or even cared was around him ... I wanted him to see me at my best. "No, you look beautiful .. As always." He said in a somewhat gruff voice. I saw something in his eyes and almost smiled , before I realized he was probably just skillfully lying ... As usual. "And you're a charming liar, as usual." I said raising an accusing eyebrow at him, before leaning down to get my sketchbook and placing it on the hood of the car. That's when I saw a scrawny dog running over to me, and realized I recognized it "hey grandpa !! How are you boy? I missed you." I said petting his fur and and shaking his head slightly , and I felt David's hand close to mine , start petting him. He suddenly looked up at me " I missed you a lot you know" I wasn't sure wether or not he really meant it so I just nodded , glassy eyed and said "yeah" as I started walking to the front of the cabin where our friends were waiting for us. A while later I threw a last portion of my drugs down the well while the others were going into the cabin . (Cut to the scene where Mia wants to leave the cabin) "I'll accept the treatment, I just can't do it here , not in this cabin.... " they all started telling me that I couldn't leave , and thy they were going to keep me here and make me follow through with this. It felt like they had all turned on me in that instant. Maybe they had... But at least I knew there was someone I could trust now, I turned to David . " David , drive me " "look Mia maybe they're right ..." "You came here to support me, not them!" "I AM trying---" he said with a solemn expression , he couldn't stand seeing her like this , feeling abandoned , or like he was against her..... Not again. "Oh my god, I am SUCH an idiot , to think for once ... I could count on you." I said pulling apart the string of the necklace he had given her as the beads clattered to the ground , and I flung the necklace to the ground . "Mia, we're just trying to help " said David's bitch. "Yeah well FUCK your help!!" I said storming out of the room as I quickly grabbed the car keys and darted out the front door . I slammed the truck's door shut as I slid the key inside the ignition and the engine groaned . I slammed my foot on the pedal and the car lunged forward . I heard them yelling and rushing out of the cabin as I went deeper into the forest. Eventually the voices faded and I stopped the car. "What the hell am i doing? " I wanna get better don't I ? They're trying to help me. What if I really was just paranoid and overreacting. I pressed my forehead against the wheel, breathing slowly through my mouth and tried to calm myself . I slumped back on the seat chewing on my lower lip as I contemplate whether I should go back to that goddamned cabin , or just hit the road . Free, content, myself.. I only knew how to leave things behind when I had doubts about whether things would work out. No... I would give a normal healthy life a chance. I chuckled to myself . I don't know what the big fucking deal was, why bother trying to be happy or healthy? Life was meant to be a fucking nightmare , and maybe when you died , that was the only time you could be at peace. I clenched my jaw , took a deep breath and started up the car again , and headed in the opposite direction, towards the cabin. This better be the right choice I chanted in my head and tightened around the steering wheel as my heart started to race and I tried to calm myself. It had started raining and ran out of the car, slamming the door shut behind me and stumbled into the cabin , and they all started talking at once. "Mia, thank god you're back" "where the hell were you going?" I walked past them and into the bathroom to take a shower. And heard them quiet down outside the door . I opened the faucet and warmed the water, pulling the lever to turn on the shower head and held myself up by putting my hands on the tiles , my aching muscles tensed as the warm water hit my skin, then relaxed under the flow of the current . I hadn't bothered to take my dress off either , It could use a good wash anyway , after all that rain and mud . I jumped as I heard a knock on the door . "Who is it?" "It's David " he replied , his voice was barely above a whisper. "What do you want , I'm trying to take a shower ." " I wanted to talk .. And I AM on your side Mia , I need you to know that ." "Well thanks for the update , now you can sleep with yourself right? No more of that guilt to eat away at you." I said contemptuously . "Open the door , come on sis." "Just go to bed David , we can talk in the morning." When you've completely forgotten about wanting to speak to me at all I thought . I heard him take a deep breath , and then the doorknob rattle and a sudden click as the door slid open. I crossed my arms across my chest , even though I was wearing the white cotton dress. He slowly walked through the doorframe , inching closer to me as he put his hands around my shoulders and leaned in , at first I thought he was going to kiss me but he laid his chin against my shoulder and whispered "I'm so sorry I ever left you... If I had known what it would have done to you...how you would react--- " his voice broke as he pulled me in, holding me tightly against his body , his strong muscles making me relaxed yet tense at the same time .. he could always make me weak in the knees , and i felt myself melt into him again , like i used to as I felt him inhale . "I smell like crap, I haven't showered yet you know ." I said embarrassed . I felt him pull away from me and my heart almost dropped at the loss of contact. He turned towards the door and I thought he was going to go back to the room , instead he closed the door and locked it . " I said I needed to shower David " he looked up at me with a look I couldn't quite decipher and replied in a deep voice "I know , I'll help you." I felt myself flush immediately as I looked at him , my face slightly shocked. "Very funny David ." He gave me a deadly look... No , not deadly , more like determined look mixed with what looked like , arousal? I felt my heart jump in my throat . Images started flashing in my mind , in the deepest and darkest parts , the ones I thought I had locked away because they were too painful to remember and to think I could never have it again. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the shower and told me to lean my head forward a bit , towards the shower so that he could get my zipper down . My heart had started beating so quickly I could feel it pulsing in my head with anticipation and nervous expectation . I felt his lips brushing up against the sensitive part of my neck as he pulled the zipper down all the way down. He reached for a bar of soap , lathering my hair with his strong hands, his long fingers running through the strands of my hair while he massaged my hair. It felt amazing , I felt myself start to get hot between my legs as he soaped up my my back , running his fingers across my shoulder ladies to layer it on. Then I suddenly felt his fingers gliding down my spine and my body shivered involuntarily as he leaned against me, panting in my ear lightly as he slid the straps of the dress down my shoulders and his tongue darted out to lick my neck as he sucked it . His hands held my tightly around the waist as I felt something hard pressing against me . I don't know if it was the steam or the hot water or his body...touching me like this , but I was starting to get dizzy and my vision was blurring . I knew what came next , because that's how it always was for me in the shower... Soon , I wouldn't be able to think straight . Out of nowhere he turned me around and used one hand to pin both of mine against the wall. "What are y--" he crushed his lips against mine , his tongue sliding in my mouth like he was starving , it felt like he was going to eat me alive . I felt his hot fingers slide inside my wet panties as he slid his fingers inside me and he kissed my neck and shoulders then started sucking my nipples and biting them I leaned back moaning as his fingers slid deeper inside me and I spread my legs across the granite tiles , careful not to let myself slip. The tension I had to keep in my legs to hold myself and keep myself from falling added to the arousal for some reason as my chest started rising and falling in quick motions. One of his fingers slid lightly against my clit , brushing against it and teasing me. "Come on , don't tease me ." I said as he looked up at me with a mischievous smile . He started rubbing it more roughly and pressed his fingers against it , adding pressure and making me go insane , it took all my strength not to let the ecstasy make me lose my footing. I was about to use my hands for support but he didn't let me . He picked me up , throwing off the rest of the gown as he wrapped my legs around him and I wrapped one arm around him, bracing the other against the wall. "I told you I care abou you Mia , but more than I ever should , more than any brother ever should.. I hated myself for it , for thinking that I was taking advantage of you all those times. " he paused , leaning his forehead against mine, looking down at my body then dropping his glance to the ground. "I just couldn't help myself , I was ashamed for a while to think I pushed you into it. You mean everything to me." He slowly looked back up at me , his eyes slightly watery , he turned his head away from me. "You STILL mean everything to me." I didn't wait to hear anything else, I wrapped my arm around his neck , fisting my hand in his hair and pulled him down to me , and kisse him hard. He meant everything to me too. I don't know what I would do without him. No, that wasn't true. I had already seen what it had done to me. I had imploded . Lost myself. Lost everything . I stopped the kiss , brushing my lips against his as I tugged his lower lip between my teeth. Then looked into his eyes and almost stopped breathing . How was he always so fucking gorgeous , so breathtaking. He had to know the truth , now that he finally told me the truth , he had to know the truth too. "David..." "What is it ?" He replied shakily " I don't ever want you feeling ashamed of how you feel for me ... EVER , you understand ?" He made a slight nod. I lifted his head up so that he was looking straight into my eyes. "I wanna hear you say it." I said "I'll never feel ashamed of how I feel for you."he said looking at me with a newfound confidence in his voice and his eyes . "Good, because the truth is I've always loved you like this , and I have never felt ashamed , I was just worried that you wouldn't feel the same ; apparently I never had anything to worry about because you do feel that way for me." "And I want you even now... All of you.." I said , tightening my legs around him. He lightly chuckled . For fuck's sake even his laugh felt like he had just sexually stimulated me . "All of me huh" he said in a low voice . I suddenly felt him rub himself against me and I started to burn up all over again. I leaned into him, digging my nails into his back as he started to push himself inside me slowly , my breath coming out in brief , sharp pants. His breathing dropped to an almost feral sound as he groaned "Damn! That's so fucking tight .." He said with a strained voice that sounded almost hoarse now. He was completely inside , moving inside me . It felt like torture to have him inside me like this, completely connected . With him making me moan and writhe for him as he bucked his hips against mine, pulling me into him , taking himself out quickly , only to slowly fill me up again . He tugged my hair gently , moving my head back to suck on my neck and throat , and grinding the skin between his teeth . While his fingers did the same thing to my clit and the rest of me , making me shudder and at some point I even found myself saying his name over and over , whispering it at first , but practically screaming it by the end . But what really drove me over the edge was hearing my name repeatedly leaving his lips again and again , in between his panting and groans and the moaning. Until we were both slumped on the ground , clutching each other and trying to catch our breaths again. David leaned over , closing the faucet and turning off the shower head . I suddenly felt a towel being draped over my shoulders as David helped me up off the floor and walked me out of the bathroom. I assumed he would say we had to go our separate ways now but surprisingly , he led us both to a spare bed and pulled me under the covers with him. He saw the look on my face and smiled at me "you didn't think I was going to let you sleep all alone did you? I meant what I said .... I want you with me , and I never want to have to feel like I have to let go again." He said , pushing away some stray hairs out of my face , and tucking them behind my ear. "You're so beautiful kiddo." "Don't call me kiddo! I said in a sharp tone. I'm only a few years older than me you know." I said "I know , it's just that it brings back memories when I call you that." He replied . "Fine but only you can call me that " I replied. "Of course, if anyone else tried to call you that and in an insulting way , I would kick their ass." I smiled and got in the bed , curling up against him as he stroked my hair and pressed his chest against mine . It would normally make me want more than just to touch him but after the shower I was pretty exhausted .. And now it just felt comforting and like I had to feel him like this to be content yet aroused at the same time . I pressed my head against the bottom of his chin and he wrapped one of my legs around his . The only time I could sleep without my entire body aching , or without having my sleep disturbed, or feeling like I needed a million hours of sleep to feel rested , was when I slept like that with him. "What will your girlfriend say?" I asked , suddenly remembering . "I'll take care of that sooner or later if and when it comes up. I don't care if she sees us like this . Just try and get some sleep okay?" "Yeah."


	2. The revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's girlfriend is shocked and not happy with what she finds in the morning... Mia and David curled up in his bed ... NAKED!

"what the fuck?!?" they heard a scream beside them followed by a shattered glass ... the light of dawn shedding some light into the room, Natalie caught a glimpse of someone in David's bed with him.. and screamed as she realized it was Mia , and they were both NAKED! she put a hand over her mouth in horror and shock as the glass crashed and shattered against the hardwood floor. Mia and David jumped as they heard her ... Mia got up then pulled the covers against her as she spotted Natalie beside the bed , David was watching Natalie cautiously and telling her to calm down , the rest of their friends entered the room to see what was going on .. and froze as they saw what had caught Natalie so off guard. David's jaw clenched and he looked irritated . He got out of bed , pulled on his boxers and a pair of pants , he pulled his tshirt over my head and then down below it , his shirt reached my thighs covering most of my butt . He took my hand then told Natalie to follow us and that they needed to talk . I nervously clamped my hand around his tightly and he gave it a gently squeeze to let me know it was all going to be alright.

Natalie stood in the next room with them looking disgusted and paralyzed , which actually made anger burn up inside me making me think of all the crap this world condoned and how everyone thought that was normal but not something as natural as this.... this society never could see the truth ... and their friends; well .. more like his friends now, were a part of that society. "what happened between you two" natalie asked slowly trying to keep her emotions in check. I thought David would try to reassure her or calm her and explain this away some other way but he was very direct and open with his response and i didnt hear a hint of shame or regret in his voice. "we're over , Natalie. Im sorry, but i think.... you knew i loved someone else , and now you know who it is " he said in an even voice. " I DIDNT THINK IT WOULD BE YOUR FUCKING SISTER?!!? what the hell is the matter with you David? what were you thinking?" i was about to jump into the conversation but i saw David's features , he was pissed and i mean PISSED !! i had only ever seen him like this once or twice in my entire life and it meant something big was going to happen . " what the hell did you say to me? " he said raising his voice " who the hell do you think you are trying to fucking judge me for something like this? you know you always were so goddamn clingy and insecure and always trying to control who i could talk to or when or why , im surprised i even put up with your bullshit for this long! yeah natalie... i know why you were so paranoid , you dont think i knew about all the men you were fucking behind my back like a two cent whore?! huh?! how the fuck could i not know when even my own friends would laugh at their private little jokes because everyone knew David's bitch was everybody's bitch because she just couldn't keep it in her pants could she... well , im glad you know now there was someone before you ... someone you cant tear me apart from, or sever my relationship with or tell me how to act around because its none of your business. No one would have blamed me you know, i could have dumped you at any time but being at this cabin , i thought we would either talk about it and work things out or this would be the end of it , and guess what i think i've made my choice pretty clear" he said , his voice finally coming down to a calmer tone .   
Natalie was barely holding back tears , angry tears . she stepped closer to David and slapped him hard across the face "we're over..! " she said , trying to get in the last victory from what i could tell .  
"well .. its about fucking time" David responded , giving her a cool icy glare.   
she walked out and slammed the door behind her and told everyone to leave her alone when they tried to confront her about what just happened and console her and that she was going for a walk .

"David.." i finally spoke, my voice sounded hoarse as if i had been the one screaming instead of them.   
"Its fine, its over now. "  
"Look, if this is all because of me.. I"  
"Don't you ever put yourself at fault for my shit ... i fucked up , im not afraid to admit that, now i gotta fix the mess i made"  
i slowly nodded my head , i understood perfectly that he finally wanted to take responsibility for his actions   
he ran a hand through his hair and to the back of his neck, letting out an exasperated sigh, then turned to me and pulled me against his chest , cradling my head and kissing the top of it "I'm so sorry for everything that happened before, for leaving for never coming back......... just all of it. You deserve better and maybe now , i can give you better"   
I looked up at him and he leaned in , softly kissing my lips. "now, lets go face the rest of the carnival , eh?"   
i gave him a nervous smile. He opened the door and everyone on the other side was standing around awkwardly not knowing what to do with themselves.  
"what the hell happened in there? what's going on ?" Eric spoke up.   
"We finally settled something that was long overdue" David said,chuckling. He was back to his lighthearted joking mood again.   
Eric gave a nervous laugh back .   
Olivia was next "so....you guys..." she hesitated , her sentence choppy but her question was clear  
David nodded, serious.  
Olivia gave a small nod back and slowly turned to leave "im gonna go get something to eat, this is a shitload of drama for one morning"   
Eric gave her a lopsided smile before she left . "you guys think one of us should go see if ...Natalie's ok?"   
"I caused all this i guess , so im the one that should go talk to her. Sorry about dragging you guys all into this " David replied  
"No man, its fine ... that's what we're here for right? just like old times"   
David chuckled at that "thanks for not freaking out on me man. We've been buddies for a long time, wouldn't wanna screw it up"  
Eric lit a joint and took a drag from it as i went over to my bed to pull on some clothes.   
"no worries . Shit happens" he said as he blew out a puff of smoke .   
"you sure you should be smoking that crap so early in the morning?" i asked him teasingly   
"best cure for drama , besides ... no such thing as a bad time to get high if you ask me" he said taking another drag   
"alright well , I should go , you guys take care of things here until we get back" David said , before ruffling my hair and grabbing his jacket and heading out.

"no promises" Eric shot back.

"so... you guys always been so ..close?" He asked looking at me as we heard the door to the cabin slam behind David.   
"I guess you could say that, with the clusterfuck of a life we had to deal with "

"ah , i see. "   
"so.... is that all you wanted to say?" i asked hesitantly 

He looked over at me . "Hey, as long as its the original formula , what's wrong with it right? You're siblings but first and foremost you're a man and woman.. its actually understandable if you ask me , being so close and all , knowing each other so well... "  
I was watching him as he spoke , he seemed to be deep in thought  
"might also be the weed talking by the way"  
i burst out laughing at that remark, and hurled my pillow at him .  
He caught it pretty reflexively "hey, don't shoot the messenger sweetheart, what i said is still true... im just saying im also high.. so all of this is now coming out of my mouth with no filter" he put out the joint and handed me my pillow before turning to leave. 

"where are YOU going?" i asked  
" Smoking weed makes you hungry kid , so im probably gonna pile a bunch of shit on some bread .. "  
" Does this cabin even have any food yet?"  
"yeah , Olivia said she went shopping ... which doesn't sound very promising but i guess we'll find out"

i smiled, shaking my head as i fixed my bed . I was about to head downstairs too but a photograph on one of the dressers caught my eye. It was a picture of me , David, and my mom back when she was alive ..suddenly a flood of memories came rushing back and i took the chair by the window , sat down and looked out the window , remembering me and David running around playing tag outside , frisbee, having snowball fights ... and mom bringing us lemonade or hot cocoa or cookies. I wonder what my life could have been if mom hadn't gotten sick , or if she had gotten better or David hadn't left..   
I put my hands over my face, they felt nice and cold and helped calm my nerves , i moved my hands to the sides of my face and spotted the joint ...   
Weed was never my problem , it was more of a playful herb than a drug really , i thought to myself as i raised it to my mouth, clenched between my lips.. i lit the end of it and took a small drag. I immediately felt my entire body relax and leaned back against the chair. I hope David's alright , all i need is to know he's sure about his decision ... because i can't lose him twice.. i just can't... because i would lose myself along with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alright guys , what do you think of this chapter? any requests? suggestions? lol honestly i think i may have kind of overdone or underdone some stuff. idk let me know and let me know if you guys are enjoying the story.  
Thank you for the kudos and the views.


	3. author's note

possibly a new chapter coming soon for any of you who read and enjoyed this fanfic


	4. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys i know i havent added a chapter in forever.. and sorry for the delay. I thought i would try and write some more since its only a matter of weeks before college starts but this chapter is going to be another portion.. in other words actual portions of the story with different outcomes . For example im planning to do one where David does bury Mia and bring her back to life but he doesn't die in that cabin. :)
> 
> By the way, to keep anyone from getting confused out of the blue, this story switches perspectives after he revives her .

David slipped off the red dress hanging on the nail and started to dress Mia in it . He then carried her outside and laid Mia's sedated body into the hole he had dug, after securing a plastic bag around her head with some cable ties. He knew he couldn't burn her because it would be too painful to hear her scream or have to watch that and smell the stench of burning flesh, he couldn't stomach the idea of severing her limbs so the dismemberment route was out of the question , so he finally settled on a live burial.. it was the closest thing to a normal and palatable death he could think of .. but he also didn't want to give up on her like those other times he had avoided the situation ... he wouldn't be a coward this time .. he made a makeshift defibrillator .. he had decided that after the monster that had possessed her was dead, he would try to bring his sister back to him.. he owed her that much. 

He began shoveling dirt into the pit where Mia lay with her eyes closed , the 4th shovelful of dirt he was about to throw into the pit was frozen in his hands. She was awake and looking up at him . "David?" she murmured as he looked down at her he began to feel guilty and afraid of continuing what he was doing. "I can't move.... I can't breathe!" her voice rose as she panicked and her breathing became labored inside the bag , slowly cutting off her air supply. "David!! Help me!.. Help me David!!" she gasped frantically , her voice almost rising to a shriek as she pleaded with him repeatedly. But he remembered what this demon was capable of and that it was trying to communicate with him as his sister to scare him and weaken his resolve but he reminded himself that this was not his sister, this was NOT Mia! It was so hard to believe that when he was looking down at her , the girl he had grown up with for so many years , had known so well .. deep down he would always believe this was his sister no matter what happened or what force inside her controlled her.   
But he had to remind himself of her state now, he did it out loud , both to help him and to weaken her "You're not her..." he said, his voice slightly shaky with a mix of anger. He kept shoveling the dirt into the grave as she kept wailing for him to stop. "You're not her!" he said , more anger and strength to his tone. That finally seemed to stop her , she was quiet for a moment.

"why do you hate me David?" He froze again, his jaw clenched and a frown on his face . " I know you do.......you left home.....you left me all alone with our sick mother .. and i was just a kid ." He stopped and looked down at her , listening although he didn't want to ..  
He held the shovel in one hand .  
"You made me lie... " " every time she screamed your name I told her you were coming to visit her.... like you promised. But you never did."   
All the pain and panic of memories were fighting to rush back into his brain and he was struggling to keep them at bay "please stop it... I'm begging you" he replied.  
" I know mother hates you now, and she waits for you in hell..." the demon Mia said as she smiled.. then started chuckling in a sinister way .   
"Shut up!" David said , pressing his forehead against his hand that was still holding onto the handle of the shovel. He started piling dirt into the hole desperately so he wouldn't have to hear any more of her condemnations and that's when he saw the fear and panic really take hold of the evil thing inside her as it's eyes widened and it's breathing picked up pace and became ragged but he didn't stop until he couldn't even see her anymore. He heard the last breath she took when the last pile of dirt covered what was left of her .. she sounded human again. But it was finally over. He sank to the ground on top of the mound of it she was under and started crying over it "I'm so sorry.." he whispered over the tears.   
" I should have been there.... I should have been there for you. " he said in a low voice, his head close enough to the earth for her to hear him. The strange fire that had been burning on the tree branch suddenly went out .

He sat up and looked around , his breath creating fog around him in the cold morning air. If the fire went out, that must mean the demon is gone .. he thought to himself. He quickly stood up, grabbed the shovel and began to dig her back up. He shoveled as much of the dirt as quickly as he could trying to get to her in time. When he was close enough , he threw down the shovel and dug her out with his hands, pulling her out of the ground and laying her beside the hole . He turned on the flashlight and brought the defibrillator he had made by tying two needles together and hooking them up to the jumper cables and the machine . He hesitated for a moment as he raised the needles , then forced himself to plunge it into her heart. He turned it on and it sent an electric shock through her body , making her chest convulse ... no sign of a heartbeat or that she was alive again.. he tried the machine again, turning it to high power .... still nothing... "Come on Mia, please!" he begged , he checked her pulse at the neck ... His heart was almost beating out of his chest but one try later he checked again and didn't feel even a faint beating in hers ..then the machine's battery power was dead and no matter how many times he tried to flip the switch nothing happened. 

His eyes desperately searched for any sign of life , that the electric shocks had made some dent ... but he didn't see anything. He pulled the defibrillator out of her heart and threw it on the ground nearby.Then he frowned as he saw her face inside the bag... she looked like herself, her human self ..   
He pulled the bag off of her head and gently pushed her hair out of her face then cupped her cheek "okay.. you're at peace... " "you're at peace now." he said in a hushed tone .   
Suddenly the flashlight's power died as well and it went out, leaving him in the dark. He pulled a blanket over her body , covering her face , then his hand slid down the blanket and back to the ground beside him. He was almost sobbing again as he got up and started limping away... when he suddenly heard her call his name "David...?"   
He turned around, shocked that she was really alive after all . I had my arms wrapped around my shoulders . "Mia?" he said as he started walking back to me , picking up his pace halfway through then he wrapped his arms around me. One arm was around my waist and the other on the back of my head grabbing and caressing my hair. I sobbed against him , whimpering "you're so horrible.. You're so horrible..." I said as he tried to soothe me . His face was in my hair and he breathed me in "It's okay" he said still trying to comfort me , holding me tighter against him. "It's all over now" he said as I tightened my hold on him and continued to cry .. my face buried in his chest. "Thanks for not leaving me , David." I whispered as he held me."

His fingers were still running down my hair , it really was calming , and physical contact with him helped me feel safe. But i also desperately wanted more , needed more. I pulled back slightly , my hand on the back of his neck and laid my forehead against his , then when i was ready i met his eyes. And when I looked into them , I knew he knew what I was feeling , and thinking . We were so inextricably connected .. even more so now than before . His eyes looked soft and gentle with a mix of relief and determination... he wasn't going to let anything happen to me again, not now that he had me safe in his arms after all this horror. I fought the urge to lean in but he sensed it and instead he was the one who did it. Slowly , almost like he was asking permission. I closed the distance and felt his soft lips press against mine. I felt such a deep longing and hunger in my chest it almost felt like fire ..or like something inside my stomach was clawing to get out . I felt his hands on the sides of my face and couldn't help but moan as my hands gripped his hips .  
I felt his tongue slip into my mouth , warm and wet. His hands still in my hair, but now they were tangling in the strands . I never wanted this moment to end but our nightmare wasn't over yet ..he knew it too and i felt him reluctantly pull away . His forehead rested on mine again for a moment before he kissed it and stepped back . We both knew that this meant we had acknowledged the bond between us .. and what it was .. and we weren't going to lose it this time. He smiled at me , then, remembering where we were, his expression turned more serious . "Wait here... I'm gonna get the car keys , okay?" He said . I nodded my head and picked up my boots , pulling them on . "Then we can get the hell out of here." He said before going back into the cabin as I waited on the front porch swing. 

Inside the cabin it was dark , but since I had been here so many times, my memory of where everything was , was still pretty fresh in my mind . I went into Mia's room to get the keys and that's when I spotted the photograph of me , her , and mom . Back when mom felt normal .. she hadn't lost her mind yet. I was always afraid me or Mia would follow in her footsteps, lose touch with reality and go off the deep end .. but now that we're back together .. I don't think there's any danger of that happening . with Mia.. she knows my past , my personality , and now we know each other's feelings .. and we keep each other sane and stable .. and most importantly safe. I grabbed the keys and then the photograph and smiled at it before sliding it into my jacket pocket. 

Suddenly , I heard something behind me . I turned around and it was Eric.. he was still alive.. infected .. and holding a knife that was coming down at me . "Fuck!" I screamed as i stepped out of his way, the knife blade barely missing me by an inch . He was still coming after me.. I managed to reach the front door but then i felt a shard of glass dig into my leg and screamed . Apparently he had taken some glass from a broken window nearby . I inched closer to the door with Eric close behind . Mia burst into the door and saw Eric coming closer . "Come on , we gotta get out of here." she said " No .. Mia.. here.. the keys. Go the the truck, and get as far from this place as you can."   
"Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere... I'm not leaving you!" She was stubborn as hell and I knew it ..She wasn't going to go anywhere unless she thought i was safely with her. I knew what I had to do .. I wanted us to both live and leave this place together but from what I could tell.. If I wanted to keep her safe and get rid of this damn evil force that had ruined us all... One of us would have to make a sacrifice .. and I wasn't going to let it be her again. I didn't want to lie to her again but this time , it was to save her life . 

" All right, come on .. let's go." She headed out the door , thinking I would be right behind her but I shut the door behind her and locked it .   
"He's coming for you " the demon Eric said as I pointed the shotgun near the door at him . 

"David!!! David let me in .. Don't do this please!"   
I was not going to lose him again .. I took a few steps back just as he raised his gun to a tank of gasoline and threw all my weight against the door, cracking it in half   
I pulled the gun out of David's hand and used it to blow Eric's head off with the one round left in there. David looked shocked .. apparently he wasn't expecting me to do something this crazy and risk my life. I turned to David, his leg still bleeding . " Are you insane? How could you deliberately put yourself in danger like that again?! What if I had lost you again?" I was breathing heavily. I threw down the shotgun and knelt next to him.. I grabbed his chin " I can't lose you either.... not again .. and don't you ever do something so stupid and try to trick me into saving myself." He finally gave a small nod, slightly amused. 

I threw his arm around my neck and helped him up . After cleaning the wound with some disinfectant and wrapping it with a bandage . During the fight, the car keys had fallen into the basement .. and neither of us wanted to go back down there after what happened. So we just walked out to the road .. past the forest.   
Eventually we saw a truck pass by and hitched a ride. The driver looked very worried but we told him he didn't need to take us to the hospital and that we just wanted to go home. After getting in the backseat of the truck the driver turned on some music and headed down the road . I was exhausted so I laid my head on David's shoulder and he stroked my hair , kissing the top of my head . " We can stay at my apartment" he said .. Apparently he was renting an apartment in the city since he came back .   
The drive was long and I ended up falling asleep . When I woke up I saw that we were in a taxi now ... we must have switched rides. " Did you get any sleep ?" I asked David . "Don't worry about me.. I'll get as much as I want when we get back home .. but for now I just wanna make sure we make it home alive." 

When we got to his apartment , he shook me awake "We're here." I walked up the steps of the building groggily . Thankfully there were elevators we could take up to his floor. Once we reached his room , he took his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door . We got inside and I took off his bandages and helped him clean the wound again and wrap fresh bandages around it . Then we looked through his fridge and made some sandwiches and drank orange juice .. all in almost complete silence while we tried to process what happened and what we had gone through at the cabin. He flipped on the tv and checked through the stations to see if anything about it had come on the news... nothing so far.. but ..since they had set fire to the entire cabin for safety measure .. something was bound to pop up about it sooner or later. 

"Hey... do you have a spare bedroom or something?" I asked , my arms folded across my chest. I had changed into an oversized sweater of mine and wore one of his boxer briefs underneath it . He chuckled. "Borrowing my clothes?" he asked when he spotted what was under the sweater .   
"Sorry, I didn't really wanna wear pants since I'm about to go to bed anyways." I replied  
" I was just kidding Mia, wear whatever you want . But no , I don't have a spare bed ... " He gave me a meaningful look " You don't need one... and I don't think either of us wants you to have one ."   
He turned off the television and walked over to me , wrapping one arm around me as he led me up to his bedroom. 

 

 

Author's note : Alright guys, there might be an extra chapter for this route of the story but no promises.


End file.
